moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignaeus Trollbane
Ignaeus Trollbane, or simply The Trollbane, was a legendary Arathorian warrior of Alteraci descent that was the friend and close ally of Emperor-King Thoradin. Wielder of the dread sword, Trol'kalar, a special blade enchanted to kill trolls in as little as a single swipe, Ignaeus was one of the greatest warriors known to human history. Leader and High General of Arathor's military, The Trollbane led the warriors of Arathor during the Troll Wars and held the line as the one hundred human magi unleashed their torrent of energy alongside their elven teachers at the Battle of Alterac Mountains. Ignaeus and his people originated from the mountains of Alterac, where they bred a hearty warrior-like culture. When Thoradin unified the Arathi and began to expand, the first major clan to come into contest with the Arathi was the Alteraci under the leadership of Ignaeus. Seeking to win over the Alteraci by respecting their traditions, Thoradin challenged Ignaeus to a duel of single combat and honor. Both adorned themselves in ceremonial war paint with only their blades, Strom'kar and Trol'kalar, as their armaments. Thoradin was dwarfed by Ignaeus, a much larger and stronger man, but Thoradin used tactics. Picking the site of their duel as rugged terrain with heavy mist, Thoradin outfoxed Ignaeus in the duel, successfully defeating him. Rather than take Ignaeus' life, he spared him and offered his hand to the man to aid him in standing, stating that they would rule humanity side by side. From that day forward, Ignaeus became one of Thoradin's right hand men, leading the Alteraci under his banner as his general. Ignaeus would eventually accompany Thoradin to Tirisfal Glades, where they would meet the denizens of the region under a man known as Lordain. Deeply religious, Thoradin observed all of Lordain's religious ways, visiting many holy sites and sacred groves, as well as taking a medallion of a clenched silver fist. Finally, he met with Lordain in central Tirisfal, cutting his hand and sealing a blood pact between their people; stating "Let this be the only blood shed between us." From then on, Thoradin, Ignaeus and Lordain became tightly knit friends, as if brothers. From Lordain's people, came the worship of the Light. A daring cavalier and shrewd warrior, Ignaeus was seen as the right hand of the Emperor, serving loyally from the then chieftain's ambitious plans, to the founding of Strom and up until his death. It is unknown who died first, Ignaeus or Thoradin, but it is known that Ignaeus' bloodline continued to serve the House of Lothar for generations. So deep was their loyalty to Arathi, that even when their close allies the Lothars departed to form the Kingdom of Azeroth, the Trollbanes remained to guard what had become of Strom. From Ignaeus' bloodline, the House of Trollbane became kings of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, dedicated to upholding the legacy of their forefathers and defending the once great heart of the fallen empire. Ironically, it is from Ignaeus' bloodline that Alterac eventually came to ruin. After the House of Perenolde became the rulers of Alterac, following the exodus of the Lothar kings and the rise of Trollbane in Stromgarde, it would be his descendant Thoras Trollbane, that aided with the death blow against Alterac following their treason in the Second War. By the time of Thoras, the Trollbanes considered themselves not Alteraci, but Stromic. Ignaeus is buried alongside the other Trollbanes and Lothar kings under the Sanctum of Stromgarde. Category:House of Trollbane Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Human